Darkest Fantasies
by DamonsInferno
Summary: Damon and Elena play out there S&M Fantasies with each other exploring the dynamics of there relationship in ways they never really imagined. Graphic Content. Damon's POV. First attempt at this Reviews Welcomed.
1. New Beginnings  Damon's POV

Part one: New Beginnings.

Damon's POV:

Waking up sliding my feet down out the side of the bed, placing my feet firmly on the ground stretching out, my back arching as my hands stretch high above my head yawning as I sit on the edge of the bed looking around the room with a slight smirk on my face, today is the day when my beautiful woman returns home not as my girl but as my submissive, after weeks of talking about it and planning it, yesterday she went to stay with her aunt and brother, and I have today to prepare for her arrival home.

Standing up I walk towards the shower ideas and scenarios running through my mind with hopes that today goes as planned, smirking as I consider the possibilities that may arise from tonight and hopefully other situations that well come to fruition after today. Standing in the shower water running down my body my mind awash with ideas; sliding my hand down my body gripping my cock it hardening as the ideas flow through my mind cussing slightly I try to take my mind off Elena, off her sweet scented skin, or how her sweet aroma of arousal will fill the room later tonight. "Fuck" I reach down stroking my cock tugging on it a few times growling as I want to feel her. I reach for the shower temperature switching it to cold, I want to make sure I am extremely horny for her later; I want her to have a sticky treat waiting for her. I quickly shower off cooling myself down.

Stepping out the shower I grab a towel walking into my room drying myself reaching for a pair of boxers throwing them on then walking down the hall towards the room we had set aside for tonight, smiling as I recall the night before how we were lying in bed, her legs tangled with mine as she lay on my chest drawing sweet patterns as we discussed the arrangements for this game, her soft musical voice playing over in my mind

"_We don't need rules Damon I trust you not to hurt me... well nothing that will cause me lasting harm" _

I laughed at her caressing her face leaning down kissing her as I reminded her, '_that maybe so but there are rules 'you' will have to follow'_

She looked at me expectantly her eyes locked with mine as she spoke _"So Mr Salvatore what are these rules you expect me to follow?"_

I kissed her tenderly and proceeded to tell her what I would expect of her: _'You will address me as Master or Sir, you are not to ask me questions about what I am doing or going to do unless instructed to do so, you will follow what I ask of you without hesitation, but We will have safe words for now, Our Amber safe word, the word for me to know you want me to almost stop but not quite is "Butterscotch " and our Red Safe word which will stop me in my tracks from whatever we are doing is "Spaghetti",_

She laughed as I explained the safe words making her write them down and memorize them, but I reminded her it was important that I never hurt her and I needed to know she could stop me if she needed to.

Standing in the doorway looking around the room grinning at the mirror we'd had fitted to the ceiling above the bed, and the padded wall at the top of the bed with hooks on for restraints smirking as I walk into the room towards the padded waist high bench on the far side of the room imagining having her bent over it, and lying across it... everything laid bare before me...

Looking down at my watch I notice the time, seeing I had an hour left to prepare for her I quickly start ensuring everything is in place just finishing off in time for her arrival hearing the car pulling up out front a smirk spreads across my face as I stand in the play room a large grin across my face as I discard the blood bag I had just been drinking to ensure I had my strength up.

I hear the front door open and I begin to tingle in anticipation knowing as soon as she walked in she would see my first instruction.

'_Take off your shoes here and proceed towards the back of the house where you shall find your next instruction attached to the only thing in this house that requires more attention than you when I decided to sit beside it'_

I hear the door at the end of the hall open knowing she must have read the first instruction slipped her shoes off and worked out that she was to go to the piano by the large sliding glass doors where she would find her next instruction

'_Take off all your clothing placing your panties upon the keys closing the lid placing the rest of your clothing in the basket provided then walk through the house towards the room where we shared our last meal together'_

Growling low to myself as I imagine how she looks now naked her wet panties hidden in my piano knowing they would be wet from the anticipation of coming home to this, listening as I hear the chair being dragged across the wooden floor in the dining room rubbing my hand over the bulge in my boxers as I imagine her reaction to this instruction

'_Ensure your pussy is wet for me climb up on the table spread your legs and think of my thick hard cock as you lie there and place your hands on your breasts pulling and pinching your nipples, you are not allowed to touch your pussy except to spank it each time you think of sliding your fingers inside it, once you are ready come up to the play room where I am waiting for you'_

Standing looking at the door to the play room waiting to see it open, my cock now straining against the soft cotton fabric of my boxers, shuddering as I think of her soft lips and tongue dancing across my cock; I hear foot steps at the end of the hall growling in anticipation letting a low rumble escape as I see the door open my eyes locking with her, wanting to say 'Hey baby I missed you, how are you love?' but right now wasn't the time, I wait for her to walk in the room.

"Shut the door" as she shuts the door I smirk her perfect ass swaying as she walks to it, "Now come back to me stop in front of me and drop to your knees" She looks at me a smile on her lips, she licks them and it drives me wild watching her, her nipples hard peaks from where she had obviously pulled and pinched them on the table down stairs, shuddering visibly as she drops to her knees in front of me her eyes boring into mine as she speaks in a low sultry tone.

"I am yours to do with as you wish Master"

Growling more at her words I look into her eyes as I speak slowly and clearly "I want you to suck my cock, your hands and lips are all that are touching me until I decide otherwise."

She nods pushing my boxers down off my hips, cause me to take in a sharp intake of breath as I feel her warm breath against my cock her hands wrapping around my thick shaft pumping it slowly, her tongue running along its full length up one side and down the other, before she opens her mouth and pushes herself on to my cock, my thick shaft sliding down her throat causing me to moan out in pleasure as she bobs her head up and down I thrust into her mouth causing her to gag but she does not resist or pull back she knows she cannot it would result in punishment which she is going to avoid. Her hands reach for my ass pulling me deeper into her mouth as she sucks me harder I feel her teeth on my shaft I shudder but I pull her hands off my ass placing one on my balls

"Squeeze them as you work my cock with your hand and your mouth, I have saved this sweet sticky treat for you all day... now show me how grateful you are for it"

I moan as she reacts to me sucking more hungrily, her hands squeezing me hard her fingers on the underside of my balls rubbing a soft spot under them driving me crazy as I am unable to hold back thrusting into her mouth growling her name out over and over her reaction to my own driving me crazy her tongue twirling around my shaft as she twists her head and her hand up and down my cock. I pull out quick looking down at her holding my cock just inches away from her mouth.

"Tell me how badly you want this, how much you want to taste me"

"Please Master I want to taste you, I need it Master, I love how you taste, please let me have you Master, I want you to let me have you all of you"

Smirking at her words I thrust straight back into her mouth gagging her letting her suck hard tangling my hands into her hair pulling her down hard on my cock her hands reaching straight for my shaft and balls causing me to moan and growl as she grazes her teeth along my shaft her moans causing a humming sensation to vibrate across me and I explode into her mouth.

"Swallow it all... you can no spill a drop or you will face punishment"

She sucks eagerly swallowing every last drop I give her, I shudder more, the intense feeling in my tense body subsiding as I pull away from her looking at her as she looks up at me,

"That is a good sub now crawl over towards the bench"

I reach for the paddle swatting her ass as she crawls by me towards the padded bench, hitting her ass leaving a paddle mark across her sweet ass cheeks.

"Get on the bench hold your legs up in the air open as wide as you can"

Watching her climb on the bench her legs up in the air open wide her sweet wet pussy slick and glistening her aroma hitting me just as I imagined it would reaching down running my fingers across her slick smooth pussy lips.

"mmmh you are a good girl, smooth as I request and wet as I instructed"

I hear her moans at my touch as I reach for my tickle whip running it across her pussy snapping the whip down across it hearing her hiss and moan as the thin whip straps connect with her soft folds. I snap the whip back again across her pussy then running the whips tails up across her body dancing them across her skin leaning over her sucking her nipple into my mouth biting down on it as I reach out grabbing two objects sucking on her nipple feeling its hard in my mouth I smirk as soon as I let go I attach a nipple clamp hearing her intake of breath as I suck on her other nipple rolling it between my teeth then attaching the nipple clamp as soon as I free it from my mouth.

"Thats a good girl, take the pain for me, tell me how this turns you on... your all laid bare for me all there for my use how does that make you feel?"

I hear her moans and whimper her back arching as I ask the question, she locks her eyes on mine and speaks softly,

"I love it Master, you make so fucking wet Master, I want more. Give me more... please Master"

Smirking at her words as I run my tongue down from her breasts down across her stomach, nibbling and sucking along the way.

"Keep your Legs up in the air and spread open... you are not to remove the nipple clamps until I tell you too is that understood?"

I look up her body at her my body between her legs crouching so my face is just inches away from her pussy.

"Yes Master..."

I run my tongue across her folds swiftly hearing her moans as I part them slipping my tongue just inside her pussy her juices lapping onto my tongue as I twirl my tongue around inside her, moaning as I move my lips to her clit biting it gently sliding two fingers into her pussy twisting them as I thrust in and out at a slow steady pace as I continue to suck and bite at her clit.

I feel her thighs tighten around my head and I pull back snapping the whip across her nipples hearing her wince and cry out in pain which I replace quickly with moans of pleasure as I push my finger down on her g-sport dragging my fingers over it faster and harder as I look at her

"Do not close your legs again"

She answers with a moan "Yes Master"

Sucking at her clit feverishly as my fingers continue to work her sweet g-spot her juices following out on to my hand as I bite her clit knowing just the pace to cause her to cum hard wanting her to cum hard and fast for now... as she is in for a long night and I want her to not know what is coming next.

Feeling her body tense her legs beginning to drop I bite her clit hard causing her legs to shoot back up and open wide I slide three fingers deep into her core shuddering against her as she tightens and stretches around them I run my tongue over her clit flickering it back and forth faster as I twist my fingers slowly knowing she is going to cum soon...

I keep the pace waiting to hear her cry out, quickly looking up at her,

"Just as you are about to cum release the nipple clamps"

I hear her mumble between the moans "Yes Master" as I suck hard on her clit waiting to hear her explode smirking as her back arches and her juices drip from my hand freely down her thigh i hear her cry out mixture of pleasure and pain as she releases the nipple clamps I pull back sucking her clit hard once more then sliding my fingers up her body over her nipples watching her wince as they are still sensitive, placing my fingers at her mouth

"Suck them clean... then you will receive your next treat" Looking in to her eyes lovingly wanting to tell her how amazing she is but leaving it for now, I want her to feel the amazing things I have install for her next...

...


	2. Part Two New Beginnings  Damon's POV

Part Two: New Beginnings

Damon's POV

After her cleaning my fingers, her soft lips on them causing me to shudder with anticipation of what we are about to do. Ordering her off the bench watching her as without hesitation or word she slides her feet off the bench and stands up she looks at me and I point towards the bed.

"Stand at the foot of the bed facing it and reach up and grasp the handle hanging from the ceiling"

She looks at me then the handle a small smirk appearing on her face as she nods and responds "Yes Master" as she walks over and grasps the handle firmly.

"You are not to let this go... no matter what I do to you"

I catch her shuddering as I walk up behind her, my hand ghosting over her ass and up her body reaching for her hair pulling on it as I press my body against hers grinding against her ass as I suck up her neck biting and kissing towards her ear speaking low and growling

"I am going to push you to extremes and no matter what you are not to let go... even when you are cumming otherwise you will lose the pleasure of having my cock inside you"

I hear her whimper slightly at my words as I snake my hand up her body pulling on her nipples still tender from the nipple clamps I continue kissing along her neck grinding against her smirking as I trail my hand down her body tracing patterns down smirking as I reach her pussy parting her soft folds running my fingers down over her swollen clit circling it teasingly.

"Now be a good girl and moan and scream as much as you like"

I walk away from her towards a set of drawers just out of sight from her I take out several items and return to her climbing on the bed in front of her I lie down on my back hanging my head just off the bed as I place my hands round on her ass squeezing it as I pull her forward placing her smooth soft pussy against my lips I run my tongue out around her folds parting them softly flickering my tongue over her clit tasting her growling at how she tastes listening to her moans as I suck and bite a little I spread her legs wide smirking as I slide my tongue deep inside her moaning loudly as I pull back smirking as I grab the large vibrator I took from the drawers and slide it deep inside beginning to thrust into her slowly turning it on fast as I begin sucking and biting at her clit listening to her crying out her moans loud as I pound her sweet pussy with the large thick vibrator.

"That's it baby... tell me how it feels..."

She groans and winces as I push the vibrator deep inside hitting her brink repeatedly her breathing ragged her voice hoarse as she begins to speak

"Ok fuck Damon...I mean Master"

I pull the vibrator out standing on the bed in front of her staring at her.

"Strike one.. do not get to strike two"

I continue to look her in the eyes reaching for the vibrating nipple pumps, placing the first over her nipple squeezing the end creating a suction area round her nipple watching her wince as I attach a suction pump to each nipple each with a vibrating suction device, smirking as I pump them hard creating a tight air seal around her nipples causing them feel as though they are being sucked hard as I turn on the vibrations smirking as I hear her moans her face contorted in a pleasure pain wince.

"You will learn to enjoy the pain, it will turn in to more pleasure than you can bare"

I lean in kissing her hard rolling my tongue across hers as I reach back for the vibrator and slide it back inside her pussy turning it on watching her reaction as the little nubs on the vibrator little feelers wiggle and rub either side of her clit I sit back and watch her pumping her with the vibrator and play with the settings on the nipples.

"You must not cum until I tell you too, no matter what you feel... you have to hold back, it will create a more forceful orgasm than you have ever experienced... what do you say?"

"Yes Master, I will not cum until your command"

"That is a good subby... you may yet earn my cock"

"Please Master... I want you thick hard throbbing cock inside me" Her pleas with me make me smirk turning the setting on her nipples to maximum whilst I turn the vibrator down to slow watching her squirm her knuckles white from holding herself up hearing her moan louder I know she would not be far away with all the vibration sensations causing pleasure to surge throughout her body.

I leave the sensations to shoot throughout her body switching the vibrations over turning the vibrator up to maximum and the nipple pumps down to low smirking as I see her thrusting on to the vibrator I grab my whip and smack her ass, her juices dripping down her legs her aroma hitting me hard, causing a heady sensation within me my desire stirred once more, fighting the want to just take her, wanting her to endure as much pleasure as she possibly can bare then she can endure more with my cock...

I growl out spanking her ass as the thrusts onto the vibrator smirking as the whip crackles across her ass her hisses loud as the whip connects with her tender flesh, I drop the whip wraping my hand around my cock stroking it slowly my precum already causing myself to be slippery to touch wanting to feel her warm pussy stretched around my thick length, looking at her lustfully growling hard

"I want you to cum for me... cum now"

I drop the vibrator quickly dropping down on the bed gripping her legs pulling her down on to my face pushing my tongue deep inside her pussy feeling her muscles tighten around my tongue as I fuck her with it, tasting her quickly turning my attention to her clit, sucking the swollen mound hard grazing my teeth over it flickering my tongue fast keeping her orgasm flowing not allowing it to slow down or stop feeling her grind on my face making me smirk hearing her cry out as I grab the vibrator control for her nipples turning it up fast speed.

She cries out her moans turning to pleas for me to stop making me smirk as I consider it the shake my head as she tries to pull up of me I grip her legs and hold her down on my face sucking her harder biting and pulling on her clit listening to her whimper and plea with me to stop, as she tells me that everything together is too much, her nipples and clit to sensitive for even the slightest touch making me smirk as I finally stand up and get off the bed her nipples still vibrating causing her orgasm to continue in ways she didn't even know was possible.

I stand behind her

"Get on the bed on all fours now"

She complies moving slowly watching as she winces her leg movements causing friction across her clit and her breasts hanging down causing the suction on her nipples to pull more, she whimpers a little but moans as she settles comfortably on the bed I climb up behind her grinding against her ass pulling her legs open she moans as I connect to her skin my thick throbbing cock running over her

"Tell me what you want... Tell Master what you desire"

She moans more her words causing me to harden more " I want you Master, I ache for you, I want to feel your thick cock inside me Master, I am ready for you where ever you want Master"

I smirk and spank her ass once asking her

"Did you think you deserve this?"

"No Master, but I long for it Master, please give it to me"

Her answer making me smile as I squeeze her ass a little harder

"That was a very good answer Subby. Good Girl"

I lift her a little and slide into her from behind feeling her pussy stretch around me growling loudly as I start to pound into her, her first long orgasm hardly over as I begin to force her body to create yet another, filling her pussy pulling out and slamming back inside feeling her wince and stretch around me each time as I lean down kissing along her back my hands travelling up over her ass hips and up her back.

Her moans changing at my touch they became filled more with desire as I touch her, her tone different as I continue to pound into her over and over smirking as she pushes back on me feeling her take me fully inside her, hearing her cry out as she does.

"That's a good Subby... do it again... take me all..."

I praise her moaning loudly as I continue to pound into her from behind each time her pussy squeezing tighter around me as she backs on to me I reach forward grabbing her hair pulling her back up on her knees turning her face towards mine kissing her lips hard rolling my tongue across hers as we grind together in circles causing me to shudder and moan out I slide my hand up from her stomach pulling the suction pumps off her nipples her cries of pain turning to pleasure as the blood rushes back to them I place my hands over her breasts squeezing them kissing her hard moaning as we move together.

I begin to shudder hard against her kissing her fiercely as I growl low and explode deep inside her pulling hard on her nipples hearing her cry out and suddenly collapse in front of me shuddering crying out in pleasure as we both tremble and collapse.

I lie on top of her my full body weight on her as I slowly stop thrusting both our bodies hot and sweaty as I roll off her and lie on my back.

"Now it's time to get cleaned up... you know what to do..."

She looks at me wide eyed and I laugh a little as I sit up propping myself up on my arms looking around the room.

"Well shall we?"

She looks at me puzzled and I love the expression on her face she looks so peaceful and innocent and I know she is far from it, but it is a quality I love about her non the less.

"Shall we leave this room and get cleaned up"

Her smile widens and her eyes soften and I see in that moment not the submissive that was before me before, but the love of my life, I lean forward and kiss her tenderly caressing her cheek.

"That was fucking amazing..."

She grins and curls her body against mine she winces a little her body still sensitive from everything her breathing still ragged as she speaks softly.

"It fucking was. And you say we can do that once a week?"

"Maybe more if you can cope with it and enjoy it... there are many ideas I have for us love, not all of them taking place in here either, I have scenarios for a multitude of places."

"Ok, I really cannot wait for those... "

I pull her to my side and hold her close letting her get her energy up a little before we take our shower together and get cleaned up.

Holding her close I speak softly into her ear "Ti amo Elena, mia bella principessa. Si sono sorprendenti."

...

Chapter Two: Normality, not so simple now – coming soon.

(( I have a question for the wonderful people reading this.. would you like it to focus just on the S&M fun or would you also like to see the dynamics and the sex in their normal relationship outside of the S&M? – Thank you for reading and I will be grateful for any reviews and suggestions you may have for ideas on what they might like to try))


	3. Normality Not So Simple Now Damon's POV

Chapter Two: Normality, not so simple now

Lying in bed the night before playing on my mind, my morning wood throbbing with desire for her as I lie there with her inches away from me, running my hand down my chest sighing softly curling my fingers so they are wrapped tight around my thick hard throbbing cock stroking myself slightly. I slide below the covers and down the bed sneaking between her legs smirking as I decide to give her the wake up she would never expect letting go of my cock groaning as I roll on to my chest my cock pressing against the sheets the slight friction causing me to cuss softly.

Gently pushing her legs apart as I slip myself between her legs, starting with soft little kisses running up the inside of her leg smirking as I feel her begin to stir, her legs tensing and relaxing as my kisses trigger something inside her, as I move closer up her inner thigh to her pussy her legs widening of her own accord her aroma hitting me causing me to cuss;

'Fuck she must be having a wet dream, reliving last night I hope'

I move even closer to her slipping my tongue out my mouth and running it across her smooth folds moaning slightly as her wetness seeps out on to the tips of her folds running my tongue over them sliding it inside her slightly growling as her legs tighten on my head gripping her thighs as I push her legs open and suck her clit hard hearing her scream out feeling her shoot up, sitting up panting softly.

"Oh fuck Damon what are you... oh fuck... don't stop"

I smirk against her as I feel the bed shudder as she collapses back down on it her hips moving up off the bed as she grinds against me as I continue to kiss and suck at her clit, rolling it between my teeth guiding my hand up her leg caressing it and pushing it up and making sure her legs are open wide as I slide my fingers into her pussy, pushing and sliding my fingers in and out of her pussy slowly twisting my fingers stretching her open feeling her walls stretch as she moans loudly as I feel her juices dripping over my fingers as I suck her clit faster my tongue swirling in circles faster, her moans louder as she suddenly clamps her legs tight around my head grinding her pussy against my face making me growl and moan loudly against her sucking harder pushing my fingers onto her g-spot rubbing it faster as she tightens around me more the harder I suck.

Hearing her cry out her body tensing tightening around me as her juices flow freely I suck and lick them up as she gives them, slowly feeling her body relax around me, as I kiss just above her sweet pussy softly then slowly begins to kiss my way up her body smirking as I reach tits, her nipples hard and perked as I kiss over them sucking them in to my mouth moaning as I taste your sweet skin smirking as I consider what you were doing to these as I tasted your sweet pussy, after sucking each nipple I continue to move up her body, reaching her neck kissing and sucking.

"Good morning beautiful... may I just say you taste fucking amazing..."

Her voice light and breathless as she speaks slowly

"Fuck Damon... I did not expect to wake... just wow... fuck.."

I slide my hand down her body as I kiss her lips tenderly as I run my fingers over her pussy parting her folds rubbing her clit hearing her cussing as I do.

"Oh fuck Damon... fuck... too much..."

I rub her clit sensitive from her orgasm as I continue to rub it.

"Just ride it out baby, it will turn in to pleasure again... you know you want this..."

My words lingering on the air as I speak into her ear sucking and nibbling softly as I do rubbing her clit a little harder as I crush my lips to hers grinding against her...

She cries out a little "Please Damon... just give me a few moments please"

Her pleas and moans turn me on more as I kiss her lips sucking on her bottom lip grazing my fingers over her clit softly hardly touching it, but allowing enough contact that her swollen clit is still being stimulated.

"Ok I'll give you some relief... but you can tell me about last night... what did and didn't you like?"

I let my eyes look directly into hers not allowing her to escape the question as I press my finger down on her swollen clit letting up waiting on her to answer, knowing how reliving last night will only turn her on more...

I hear her breathing become shallow quickening and I know she is going over the things from the night before that she enjoyed.

"Holy Fuck Damon... something I didn't enjoy... oh fuck..., I fucking loved it all... every touch, both gentle and not so... it all turned me on so much"

I smirk her body reacting as I anticipated her hips grinding against my hand at her own will, her eyes fluttering shut as she relives something the enjoyed the most, her heady aroma turning me on more.

"Tell me Elena... Tell me exactly what it is that has you turned on right now..."

Her eyes open and she looks into my eyes her lips parted her breathing even more ragged as I have started circling her clit with my finger her hips grinding in motions with me.

"When you had the vibrating suction cups on my nipples, those turned me on so much, you know how I love when you play with my nipples Damon"

Listening to her words I slip my tongue out my mouth and lick around her nipples watching them harden into peaks as I tease them.

"What else baby...?" I ask hearing her suck in a breath as I tease her.

"I enjoyed like I always do... feeling your thick hard cock deep inside my pussy"

Her words turning me on more as I suck her nipple into my mouth sucking it hard climbing over her placing my body between hers pushing her legs open grinding down against her, her wetness already brushing against my cock driving me crazy.

"Oh fuck... I want you to fuck you so hard right now, make you scream so loud you wake the whole neighbourhood."

I smirk at her shocked reaction.

But her body reacts just as I expected her too her legs wrap around my waist and I grind against her pushing her legs apart, moving swiftly pounding deep straight into her sweet pussy letting her take it all in one thrust gasping as her warm core tightening round me as I fill her completely.

Feeling her hips tilt up as she grinds against me causing me to growl out thrusting faster and deeper dragging my cock over her sweet gspot pulling out.

"Get on your knees and hands; I want to fuck your tight pussy from behind"

She sits up and kisses me hard, I smirk at her forceful kiss her tongue rolling around inside my mouth, I lose sight of what I just asked her to do, lost in the searing passionate kiss our hands exploring each other's bodies, her hands on my cock stroking it softly I thrust into her hand moaning loudly as she reaches my balls and squeezes them hard.

I pull back from her looking her dead in the eyes.

"On your knees now"

She looks back at me her eyes alight with fire and passion sending a wave of sparks flying throughout my body as she speaks low in a sultry voice

"I will get back on my knees when I am ready Mr Salvatore"

Her words lingering on sounding out my name, I shudder, her lips now back on mine, moving together as she presses her body against mine her breasts pressed against my chest her erect nipples dragging across my chest as she kisses down my chest

"Elena... no... not now..."

She looks at me.

"But I want my candy"

She continues to kiss down my body bobbing her head down flickering her tongue over the head of my cock I pull back this was not what I had planned, she was taking control back and I was not ready fro that, I wanted to control this morning again.

"OH FUCK!" I pull back growling at her. "No Not Now... Later..."

She pouts at me and I pull her up kissing her hard, letting the kiss linger as I push her back down on the bed,

"Now on your knees baby you know you want this"

I hear her whimper as she gets to her knees wrapping my fingers around her hair pulling her up to me kissing her hard as I push into her from behind pulling her down on to my lap as I kneel bouncing her on my thighs my hands reaching round squeezing her breasts pulling on her nipples hearing her cry out and moan as I pound into her, feeling her rock against me, grinding down and around in circles as I stretch her open feeling her stretch around as I fill her hitting her brink her hands moving down her body as she begins to rub her own clit her back arching against me as I kiss her and continue to squeeze her nipples.

"Oh Fuck Damon... please... harder... oh fuck, I am going to cum"

I smirk at her words knowing that her clit is still sensitive from her first orgasm knowing that this one will be harder for her as I pound in to her hard and fast.

"That's it baby cum hard on me"

I moan loudly feeling her body tense and relax as I slide my fingers down her body rubbing her clit with her fingers and mine faster and moving it around wanting to feel her orgasm, holding back my own as I rock her on me faster my thick hard cock pressing on her g-spot harder and faster hearing her moans increase as I squeeze her clit harder kissing down her neck biting hard sucking deeply her body suddenly trembling as she cries out her core tightening around me as she trembles causing me to let go cumming hard deep inside her rocking her on me riding out our orgasms together smirking as I continue to suck on her neck finally pulling back licking the wound closed as I let her slide out my hands as she collapses on the bed I sit on my knees climbing over her and beginning to massage her shoulders working down her back softly

"Was that good for you baby?"

I ask her smirking softly as I lean down placing small tiny kisses along her back, she shudders again.

"Fuck Damon you know how that sends me when you do that"

"I know. It's why I do it"

I smirk and continue to work down her back kissing along the way kissing the bottom of her back smirking as I reach her ass biting it play fully as I slip my hand between her legs running my fingers over her pussy

"Oh FUCK Damon n... n...not yet... fuck..."

I smirk not stopping pushing her legs open placing my head between her legs and licking out across her pussy her legs squeezing around my head I suck on her clit smirking as she crawls away from me her body not ready to take more yet...

I laugh as I sit back

"Ok baby... I'll give you until we reach the shower to calm down some, perhaps you can have that candy you like then I'll finish what I was about to start."

She rolls over and smiles at me as she sits up, then she slides off the bed her legs almost unable to hold her as she still trembling from everything that had happened she makes a run for the door and I chase her gripping her before she makes it out the door turning her in my arms kissing her.

"mmh Damon, you always get me"

"What can I say, I can not stand to be parted from you not even for a moment, not when I am so fucking horny"

She hits me playfully.

I laugh and let her go and we head towards the shower.


	4. Inside or Out You're MINE Damon's POV

Chapter Three: Inside or out, you're still MINE

It's Friday afternoon and Elena is on her way home from shopping, this week's plans for out night of fun changing slightly to what she has been anticipating, so I sit and a wait for her to come home, today I am there to greet her at the front door with two envelopes.

I hear a car pull up out front and it causes me to smirk, I sit in a hallway chair dressed in a full suit, looking forward to her reaction when she sees me, I hear the key in the front door and I stand up straightening out my jacket smirking as I see her,

She looks up at me and smiles brightly holding a grocery bag in her hands I shake my head.

"Put them down... I told you not to get anything"

She giggles lightly "But Damon I thought I had..."

"Elena but the bag down NOW" I emphasize on the now and stare at her she realises what is happening.

"Yes Master" She speaks in a sultry tone turning me on causing me to smirk as I produce two envelopes from behind my back, one yellow and the other green.

Looking into her eyes I smile.

"Pick one"

She looks at me curiously and asks "Why?"

I growl at her "Because I said so, now be a good girl and pick one"

She hovers her and over them it swaying from side to side a little as her tongue runs across her lips as she tries to decide which one to chose.

Her hand finally rests on the Yellow one causing a smirk to spread across me face I hand her the envelope,

"Read it aloud"

She opens the envelope and begins to read the card she pulls out from inside it.

"Tonight we are going out; there is a black dress laid out for you on the bed, you are to wear what is laid out for you and that alone, you are to go upstairs and get yourself ready right now"

She looks at me confused and hands me back the envelope

"Just go and get ready" I smirk "I'll put these away quickly" I grab the grocery bag and walk in to the kitchen hoping she will enjoy the outfit I had picked out for her to wear.

Smirking as I imagine her dressed in the little outfit I had laid out for her, an elegant short back corset dress with stockings and suspenders with black stilettos the whole outfit matching. I walk back into the hall to wait for her picking up one of two bags I had ready grinning as I pull out a device and place it in my lap as I sit waiting on her to come down to me,

Grinning as she turns the corner at the bottom of the stairs she turns slightly allowing me to take it all in, I gulp visibly impressed with how she looks smirking as I beckon her forward with my finger watching her step towards me.

I place my hands on her hips and look up to her from sitting sliding my hands round her ass squeezing gently

"You look as I expected... hot and sexy a wonderful distraction to all those around us"

Slides my hands down the back of her thighs pulling her legs open a little, then moving my hands round under her dress hooking my fingers into her panties and pulling them down looking up to her...

"You are going to wear this and I will decide as and when to turn it on and off"

I show her the portable vibrating device with a remote control smirking as she shudders her jaw falling open a slight gasp escaping her lips.

I run my fingers over her smooth pussy smirking spanking it a few times before sliding my finger just inside working my finger fast running it the full length of her pussy rubbing over her clit quickly then moving down just inside her lips feeling her juices beginning to build smirking

"That's it you're ready"

I slide the device just inside her pussy resting it on her g-spot with a small probe resting on her clit smirking pulling her panties up standing up in front of her giving her my finger to suck clean, she sucks it eagerly into her mouth cleaning it off as I quickly turn the vibrator on with the remote control she moans and shudders

"Oh Fuck!"

"I know baby, you are going to have to learn to hide what this does to you and fast"

I smirk leaning in kissing her deeply slipping my tongue inside her mouth moaning out loudly as I dominate her tongue sliding my hands down over her dress reaching her hands entwining our fingers pulling back slightly.

"Are you ready to go now?"

I turn off the vibrator for now and look into her eyes and she nods breathing heavily, I assume the look in her eyes is her trying to work out how she is going to hide what this does to her.

We walk out the house and I open the car door for her helping her into the car and driving to a local restaurant smirking as on the drive there I do not turn the vibrator on once but I rest my hand on her thigh slipping in down in between her legs squeezing her thigh talking to her softly as we drive running my fingers along the top of the stocking and along the suspender holding it up toying with her.

"You know tonight, no matter what I do to you... you cannot let on to others around us what is going on..."

She looks at me her eyes already heavy with lust causing me to smirk I take a deep breath and try to think of something else for a moment as my cock twitches in my pants. 'Fuck I suppose even I will have to keep calm'.

"Master... if I am... will I be able to excuse myself"

"If you do there will be consequences... depending on what you do, I have different levels of punishments planned out for you"

Her face drops in shock at my words causing me to smirk pulling up at the restaurant climbing out walking to her side of the car and helping out as I give the keys to the valet. We walk inside and I feel all eyes on us, and I know she will feel it to, so I flip the switch in my pocket turning it on to a slow pulse, short low bursts of vibrations running through her, I feel her pull suddenly on my arm she shoots me a look and I know to her she feels as though ever one in the room knows what I just did, but no one has a clue, we are taken to our table and I finally switch off the vibrations smirking as she sits down.

"You did well then, tonight you make speak freely to me, but call me Master at all times"

She looks at me nodding.

"Yes Master"

"So tell me, how did that feel?"

"I was certain they knew..."

"Well they were all looking at you"

I smirk playing into her thoughts knowing it will only intensify what she feels if she thinks everyone is watching and knows what we are doing.

We sit looking over the menu, my hand stretched over the table holding her hand in mine whilst my other hand sits in my pocket making it obvious for her than my hand is on the remote so she knows I could turn it on at any time I pleased.

We order our food and as the waiter asks her what she would like, I switch the full power button on and watch her pinch her lips shut she looks at me her eyes pleading with me...

Shaking my head at her I speak a smirk on my lips lying as I say

"I cannot remember what you wanted my love... you will have to order it"

She glares at me and I just sit smirking, the vibrator causing her to visibly tremble but only because she was allowing it to control her, she takes a deep breath and quickly makes her order as soon as the last part of her order is made I switch it back off.

She looks at me and sighs.

"That was intense Master"

"But you took control eventually"

"Yes I did..."

I grin as I turn it on low and leave it on low.

"If you do well tonight, I have something special for you..."

I watch her shift in her seat as it throbs inside her the waiter brings us our wine and I grin turning the vibrations up again letting in linger on high then low then high watching her facial expressions change as I toy with her.

She bites and chews on her lip, from the outside it looks as though we are just lovers enjoying a wonderful meal, but to her, she thinks everyone knows what's going on and it causes everything to seem so much more than it actually is.

I continue to toy with her throughout the starter and main course every time someone came near I turn it up to full watching her bite down hard and writher as it causes her pleasure that she was trying so hard to deny and keep hidden, the whole charade turning me on.

I hand her a key card and she looks at me confused suddenly things clicking into place.

"Go up to this room, you will find instructions awaiting you on the bed, I shall follow you shortly"

She takes the key card and gulps as she stands her legs obviously weak as the vibrator has been running on low for a long time. I switch it off.

"Go. Now."

"Yes Master" she gets up from the table and walks through the restaurant and heads towards the back where the hotel is.

I sit in the chair smirking as I sit and ask for the bill as I begin to imagine what her reactions will be to what is in the room.

Imagining her walking through the door seeing everything laid out in the room, the letter on the bed with exact instructions on how she is to be when I come up to the room remembering the fin I had sat in the room earlier that day writing them all out.

'Firstly you are to strip down to only your underwear you are to place your clothing in the closet,you may now also remove and devices you have on you

Secondly you are to chose two items from the bed; either the whip or the paddle, then either handcuffs or nipple clips.

Then you will notice two velvet bags you must pick one of these and put the others in the closet in the bag there with the other un-chosen items

Then you are to stand in the window facing out of it arms stretched up palms pressed against the glass legs spread wide.'

I groan as I pay the bill thinking it all over hoping that she has completed all the tasks imaging how she feels standing in the window knowing the room I picked looks out over on to the main street and we are just low enough that people will be able to see her, enabling her to feel even more self conscious as she'll think they all know what is about to happen to her, when from the outside she looks like someone looking over the city.

I walk up to the room slowly letting myself into the room with the second key, walking up behind her she remained as ordered focused on outside she did not turn to greet me or even look at me.

"You are doing this so well"

I run my hand down her back caressing over her ass squeezing it hard as I grind myself up against her.

"Thank you Master"

Smirking at her words as I quickly drop my pants and pushing down my boxers letting my thick hard cock spring free as I growl slapping her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you hard right here against this window"

I hear her whimper at my words pushing her forward towards the glass grinding against her ass as I pull her panties down running my fingers over her sweet pussy

"Just how I like you smooth and wet"

I squeeze her ass and slide my hands to her hips as I pull her back and on to my throbbing hard cock thrusting in deep slamming hard as she braces herself against the glass as I fuck her hard and fast against the window.

Growling and moaning out as I feel her pussy stretch around me as I pull out and slam hard back inside her pounding faster gripping her hips rocking her against my full length, hearing her moans and gasps making me go faster, smirking as her head drops down resting on the glass her hands weak as her body presses against the glass, I slide my hands round reaching her pussy sliding my finger just over her slippery swollen clit rubbing it fast as I pound her wanting her to cum against the window.

"look up let everyone see how much pleasure I give you"

I demand of her making her push her body back up but she slips her body against the cold glass her breasts squashed spilling over the top of her corset as I grind deep inside her smirking as I feel her tremble her body shuddering against mine as she screams out in pleasure and pain as the orgasm that has been building for the last two hours finally rips through her body.

Smirking I spin her round kissing her hard pulling her away from the window pushing her towards the bed...

"Are you ready to see what is going to happen next?

She stumbles back sitting on the bed her breath coming back to her slowly

"Yes Master, I am ready for anything... fuck"

:: What did Elena pick inside the velvet back and just what does Damon have to give her after tonight? Next chapter coming within the next few days::


End file.
